


Inktober 2019. Day 13: ASH

by Landi_Elliot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Fire, Inktober, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, The Globe Theatre, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot
Summary: This time I've chosen my own work as the source for the Inktober picture. The story revolves around Shakespeare's Globe and Crowley's imagination, and the combination of the two results in a curse and in a fire.





	Inktober 2019. Day 13: ASH

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Story of Their Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820041) by [Landi_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landi_Elliot/pseuds/Landi_Elliot). 

Do you sometimes have a desire to burn something? A theatre, perchance? And dance in its ashes...


End file.
